Effects of experimental brain lesions on selected social and emotional responses were studied in rhesus monkeys. Lesions in the prefrontal and anterior temporal neocortex are followed by major changes in these responses, while other neocortical lesions showed only minor effects. Effects of destroying deep-lying structures such as amygdala and the brain stem tegmentum were also significant, while lesions of cingulate cortex were followed by varied effects.